Cloud Nine
by pococo
Summary: Her mother told her that her future was what she made it. So Tsunako Amanda Grayson-Sawada does. Being stuck on earth forced to force feed her life's energy into the planet to ensure it would live? Sorry she has better things to do, like meet that handsome Vulcan man she sees in her Visions. And its not like there aren't humans who can use their Soul Fire to sustain the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Featuring:** Half Earthling!Tsuna, Fem!Tsuna, Tsuna as Amanda, and future half vulcan quarter human quarter earthling Spock. Drabble format.

* * *

Her mother tells her stories of their race when she is younger.

The first time she does it is when she comes home from school crying her knees skinned red and bloody from being pushed down on ground. She tells her mother in a quivering mess that the children had called her no good again and freaky because she would sometimes gaze listlessly, that she was starting to truly believe she was no good.

Her mother sighs and hugs her close and tells her she is special. And to not listen to what they said. She told her about their race, the true Earthlings, and how her mother and herself and her uncle (though she had only met Uncle Kawahira a couple times) were the last of their race and had a duty to protect the earth. Though, her mother stated sadly, she wouldn't pin that responsibility on her child.

When she asks her mother why there aren't any more true earthlings her mother hesitates before answering.

"Humans back in the day were scared of anything they couldn't understand, Tsunako. So when they saw the true Earthlings using their Soul Fire they got scared. Humans are very distant relatives of Earthlings kind of like cousins. They are able to use the Soul Fire too but only in times of great distress and need so not many knew how to use it. They killed of the Earthlings because they thought we were a threat."

"But Mama you and Uncle are alive!" Tsunako replies back.

"Yes but that is only because Sepira, my late best friend, saw the vision of what was to come before hand. Otherwise we would not be alive and the earth… the earth would have died as well. Earthlings were the only ones at that time who were able to uphold the life on earth through the Tri-Ni-Sette. By using 3 people with Sky Soul Flames earth would continue to live. Now-a-days humans have evolved enough to be able to hold the three pieces and keeps earth living."

Tsunako nods, though she only understands a little. "So I don't need to help keep the earth alive?"

Nana, Nanaia of the Earthlings, smiled at her daughter. "Not if you don't want to."

Tsunako smiles a true smile before frowning slightly as she remembers a vision she had earlier. Of her holding a ring and her Soul Flame, orange—a sky unlike her mother's bright yellow—the sun, being used to sustain the earth of her being forced into the role of Arcobaleno—the seven strongest infants on earth—to save the current set, and dying an early death due to the extreme Flame output even for a half-earthling like her.

Call her a coward but she didn't want to die an early death.

"Oh my sweat Tsunako Amanda." Nanaia croons holding her daughter tightly. "You are not just an Earthling. You are also Human and because of that you have the free will to do what you want in your life. I will never hate you for that my daughter."

Tsunako believes her mother with all her heart. So when at the age of 14 the Arcobaleno of the Sun Reborn visits with promises of her being the heiress of one of the bloodiest Crime Families on Earth she decides to play his little game for a little bit.

She had planned long before his arrival to go into Starfleet. She had always wanted to travel the stars despite the almost violent urge of an Earthling to stay on the earth and keep it alive.

She made friends she didn't mean too knowing it would just be harder in the end when she left.

Before she knew it she was 16 with a full range of guardians, had traveled to a desolate future, made friends with the Shimon, and found a permanent ways to stop the Arcobaleno curse.

She was now the age where you can sign up to go to the Starfleet Academy and she didn't want to leave but she knew she had too.

She had been getting visions lately of a man, obviously not human by any stretch of the means, and her together holding a young baby who looked like the man. They were not on earth. And when she saw the love on her face for the man it was absolute.

So she left, using her middle name of Amanda and her mother's maiden name of Grayson and signed up for Political Classes planning to become an ambassador of some kind.

And she met the man from her vision she was smitten at once.

Sarek of Vulcan was very handsome indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** A lot of info dumping about tri-ne-sette and earthlings in this chapter. prepare. also sarek. nice.

* * *

It, logically, took longer than the standard four years at Starfleet academy to become an ambassador. Having to take the standard classes those who wished to be posted on Starships had to take and all her political classes weighed down on Amanda a lot. Add that to having to take two jobs to keep up her expenses and pay for tuition she quickly became sad, lonely, and isolated herself from her peers.

She held an immense guilt over running away from her Family and she knew she would never be able to keep away from them long and resolved herself to visiting them before she turned 30 at the least.

One day when she was 21 years old in December, sad from having no family and no one to spend the holidays with she found herself walking through a park nearing Twilight. Dressed head to toe in warm jeans, a petticoat, hat and gloves she was pretty warm.

Nearing the middle of the park she spotted someone sitting on a bench and curious she tried to sneak a look at whom it was who would also spend the holidays alone.

She blinked when she noticed it was a Vulcan man.

" _Out in this cold?"_ she thought to herself remembering from her studies that Vulcans could not stand extreme cold and while it didn't tend to get too cold in San Francisco it sometimes got too cold for the Vulcan body to withstand.

Noticing the man was shivering she made her way to the other curious.

"Sir," She started adding a perfect ta'al she had perfected years earlier. "Are you alright."

Dark eyes looked up at her blankly. She then realized suddenly that this was the man in her Vision's. Her heart sped up immediately.

"I am adequate." The man intoned. Amanda pursed her lips noticing the man was still shivering.

"I don't think you are." She pointed out. If possible the man's lips seemed to tilt down in a frown.

Sighing with a small smile on her face Amanda took off her hat and scarf, putting them on the man.

"This is not needed."

"Of course it is." She replied back. "I don't need them as much as you do."

"I see. If I may ask your name?" He asked inquisitively. Amanda laughed a little.

"I'm Amanda—Amanda Grayson. And you?"

"I am Sarek."

* * *

Over the next year the two continued meeting up becoming, dare Amanda say it, friends. (Not that Sarek would admit to anyone though he had once told her he was fond of her as it was and she counted that as a win in her book.)

Sarek, she knew noticed strange things about her. Her… Earthling qualities. Like how much she loved the earth treated plants with reverence. How sometimes when she experience extreme emotion her eyes will sometimes change color to a deep orange.

One day he had confronted her about it and she looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling a little.

"I'm not entirely human." She admitted.

"Illogical. You appear and have the body of a pure human."

She blinked before snickering into her hand. "Sarek, have you been…. Checking me out?"

Though he would deny it she noticed her friend's ears had turned a very fetching shade of olive.

Getting serious she gestured for him to sit down at the bench they always met up at since their first meeting.

"This… is not to be repeated to anyone." She told him seriously. He nodded in agreement before he continued. "Humans were not the first intelligent species on earth. That would be, well, we didn't have a species name at that time but Mother and Uncle call us Earthlings. Not very created, granted, but that's who we are. We could be called a sister species to humans. Kind of like Romulans and Vulcans. We were… better than humans."

He noticed she winced when she said this. She continued.

"We had abilities the humans did not. Some could see the future; some could feel the emotions of others and project them onto others. But there was something we all had in common. The Soul Fire. Even humans are able to use Soul Fire, though they call it Dying Will flames these days. We were able to manifest them whenever we pleased, there could not. And that scared them. So one day the humans launched an attack and killed all us. It was frightingly easy too we may be numbered 1000 at that time as our species is very long lived.

"My mother's best friend Sepira saw a premonition of what was to come and was only able to get my mother and her brother away in time to avoid being killed. After that they were the last three Earthlings in existence."

Sighing Amanda kicked her legs and looked up in the sky, a bright blue and watched the leaves rustle in a breeze.

In that moment Sarek, though he had fought with himself ever since he first saw her swore he could feel the stirrings of what humans called Love. She turned to him with bright orange eyes.

"The humans were lucky that three of the species survived as our species is very important to Earths survival." He blinked in what she thought looked like confusion. He tinkling laugh resounded in the wide open space of the park.

"See the earth, not that anyone but us, runs on three pillars of energy. What we call the Tri-Ni-Sette. Three objects in which Earthlings pour their life's energy, the Soul Fire, into. Earthlings are able to hold more Soul Fire then Humans and because of that we have to be at the head of the set. But necessity in the future resulted in the Trio of objects having to be handled in three sets of seven and thus the current systems to keep the earth alive."

Sarek experienced a sudden spike of what he could understand to be possessiveness of the human who he was immensely fond of not liking where this story was going.

"There is a 95 percent chance you are to be one the members of this set to keep the earth alive." Sarek said softly.

"I _was_." She corrected. "Once I realized what was going on I got out of there. I am only half earthling. I don't have the near level of strength to keep the earth going for more than 20 years at the most." She thought of the Giglio Nero bosses and how they were descendants of Sepira and how even they couldn't handle the strain. "Do not worry. I have no responsibility to keep this earth alive. The humans destroyed us this is their compensation."

Sarek's fondness for humans was higher than most of his species. But his fondness, no love, was greater for this woman in front of him.

His lips twitched up a bit before he placed his hand over her own. Her eyes widened recognizing the gesture for what it was before she smiled, red staining her cheeks.

"I am pleased you are not a part of this system."

"Yeah…" She lets out a breath. So am I…"

* * *

By the time that she was able to become an ambassador six years of schooling had passed and she was 22 years old. She had been called in to speak with the Vulcan ambassador and escort him to their embassy in San Francisco, wondering what Sarek would say when she told him about this the next time they see each other. She had studied long and hard about Vulcan customs even going so far as to ask Sarek to teach her more obscure customs.

She was expecting a stuffy Vulcan politician.

What she wasn't expecting was to get Sarek.

She had acted professional of course. But the tongue lashing he got later more than made up for it.

She had just grumbled at he looked at her in what she would think was happiness. The two of them, as their higher-ups, would find out worked perfectly together.

And if two years later at the age of 24 Sarek came to her complaining of burning and telling her he wanted her, and not in a friendship type of way, she allowed him because she loved him too.

Of course, she wasn't expecting by Vulcan traditions they were married as they were tight lipped by what Sarek would later tell her was called Pon Farr she just smiled at him gently and told him she was happy.

She would also tell him later she wanted to get married the human way too. He agreed immediately.


End file.
